Siempre Juntos UA
by Lemonale Ouji
Summary: Ella solo quería una vida normal, ser libre, jamás quiso dañar a alguien. Solo quería ser feliz, estar, junto a él. Pero nada es fácil. No cuando le arrebatan a los seres que le dieron vida, cuando tiene que pagar una deuda aún en contra de su voluntad, cuando al fin comienza a conocer el amor pero es dañada por él, cuando es dominada por un tirano. ¿Podrá ser libre? Bardock y Gine
1. Capítulo 1

**Dragon Ball NO me pertenece,**

 **.**

 **.**

—Papi —llamó una niña de seis años a su padre.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña?—contestó el hombre quitando la vista un momento de la carretera para mirar a su hija.

—¿Cuál es tu animal preferido?

—Mmm... No lo sé, hay muchos que me gustan. —regresó la vista al camino.

—A mami le gustan las mariposas. —dijo la pequeña simulando con sus manitas a una mariposa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó curioso el hombre.

—Cada vez que visitamos a mami hay mariposas y nunca se ha quejado. Yo digo que le gustan. —la niña se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Como mami, las mariposas.

—¿Todas?

—Sip. Pero más la que es de color anaranjada, negra y amarillo. ¿Papi verdad que son bonitas?

—Claro, son tan bonitas como tú princesa.

El hombre detuvo el coche, bajo de él y corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla extendiendo su mano.

—Llegamos pequeña damita. —dijo caballeroso.

La niña tomó la mano de su padre sin dejar de reír. Le hacía gracia a la pequeña que él actuara tan caballerosamente.

—¿Tienes las flores?

—Sí, ¡Vamos no hagamos esperar a mami! —jaló a su padre dentro del lugar.

—¡Buenos días señora Forutaki! Le traje un tulipán, sabe que son los preferidos de mami pero ella no se molesta si le dejo uno. —la niña se acercó y puso el tulipán en un pequeño florero.

—Vamos princesa. —la llamó nuevamente su padre.

—Si papi. —contestó.

Caminaron un poco más, a él le incomodaban esos lugares, jamás había estado de acuerdo que su esposa estuviera ahí, pero Nanamy insistió tanto que termino doblegándose a ella. Cuando finamente llegaron a su destino, la pequeña corrió gritando feliz:

—¡MAMI! —rodeó con sus bracitos la lápida gris que estaba perfectamente cuidada con varias mariposas de diferentes colores que salieron volando al sentirse invadidas por el pequeño abrazo—. ¡Te extrañe mucho mami! —apretó más fuerte la lápida—. ¡Mira te trajimos tulipanes! Le deje uno a la señora Forutaki. Sé que a ella también le gustan.

—Hola Nanamy. —el hombre se hincó y puso el ramo de tulipanes en el pasto frente a la lápida mientras sonreía triste.

—Papi y yo te extrañamos pero no te preocupes mami, pronto los tres vamos a estar juntos y todo va a ser como antes ¿Verdad papi?

Al hombre se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las inocentes palabras de su pequeña hija, sintió un nudo en la garganta difícil para hablar y solo le asintió.

—¡Lo vez! Oh, cierto, tengo mucho que contarte mami, en la escuela nos pusieron a hacer un cuento y no sabía qué hacer entonces...

Mientras su hija hablaba con su madre, se sintió observado, sin que la niña lo notase se puso de pie mientras buscaba aquella mirada que sentía familiar (demasiado para su gusto). Volteó de izquierda a derecha, de atrás hacia adelante... Y lo vio, observándolos con una sonrisa.

—Gine, vámonos. —sentenció el hombre sin quitar la mirada de aquel sujeto.

—Pero papi, acabamos de llegar. Todavía no le platico a mami cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones. —replicó haciendo pucheros.

—Princesa, hay que irnos tu abuela nos invitó a comer, dijo que hizo bizcochos de chocolate solo para ti. Mañana podremos venir —mintió.

—¡Esta bien! —feliz se levantó, abrazo nuevamente la lápida de su madre y junto a su padre caminaron devuelta al auto.

—Hija, ponte el cinturón.

—Si papi.

El hombre sin esperar más arranco el automóvil con un poco de velocidad. Encendió la radio mientras intentaba calmarse, sabía que esto era malo, muy malo.

Miró por el retrovisor, una camioneta gris venia tras ellos con el maldito que estaba en el cementerio. Sin pensarlo aceleró el auto.

—¿Por qué vamos rápido? —preguntó la niña pero él no contestó—. ¿Papi estas bien?-

No la escuchaba, su corazón estaba muy acelerado no quitaba los ojos del retrovisor, solo veía como la camioneta se acercaba cada vez más.

—¿PAPI? —preguntaba una y otra vez asustada sujetando el cinturón a su pecho—. ¿PA...

—¡MIERDA, CÁLLATE GINE! —gritó frustrado.

Gine derramo pequeñas lágrimas, su padre jamás le había gritado. El automóvil cada vez iba más y más rápido.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó.

En esos momentos su celular sonó.

«Número desconocido»

Indicaba la pantalla. Sabía que era él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó brusco cuando contestó.

—Sabes muy bien lo quiero Hayato. Te advirtieron sobre lo que podía pasar si no pagas lo que debes. Tal vez tuviste suerte la primera vez al salvar a tu bastarda pero tu puta no corrió con la misma suerte. No te preocupes, pronto los tres estarán de nuevo juntos. —dio una carcajada.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra Sorbet!

—¡PAAPI! —el gritó con llanto desesperado de su hija lo hizo mirarla aún con el teléfono en el oído.

La niña tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba con miedo, lágrimas resbalaban sin parar por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Entonces miró hacia la carretera.

Un camión de carga venia hacia ellos al parecer había perdido el control, Hayato giró el volante para esquivarlo pero no vio venir la zanja a la que se aproximaban. Trató de frenar pero le fue inútil al sentir como algo impactaba en la parte trasera del auto y este caía dentro de aquella zanja.

Todo lo siguiente transcurrió en cámara lenta; el auto daba vueltas y vueltas, impactándose en piedras y Gine gritaba completamente aterrada dentro del auto.

—¡Te amo hija! —susurró su padre—. Gine... mira, una mariposa.

Y todo fue obscuro después de eso.

* * *

Sus pequeñitos ojos comenzaban a abrirse con cansancio, al hacerlo se vio en una habitación completamente blanca y con un olor a medicamento que le desagradaba. Quiso levantarse pero sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

—¿Papi? —su pequeña voz infantil salió ronca—. ¡auch!, mi cabeza.

La puerta del lugar se abrió entrando una mujer y un hombre de vestimenta blanca.

—Ve doctor, estaba comenzando a despertar. —dijo la mujer.

—¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? —le preguntó el hombre de bata blanca acercándosele pero la niña se pego más a la camilla.

—¿Dónde está mi papi? —preguntó.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. —el doctor ignoró su pregunta.

—No, ¿Dónde está mi papi? —volvió a preguntar.

—No te preocupes ahora debes descansar pequeña. —esta vez habló la enfermera.

—¡NO, DIGANME EN DÓNDE ESTA MI PAPI! —gritó exasperada.

—Muerto. —le respondió una voz desde la puerta.

—¿Eh? —la niña no comprendió.

—¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED PARA ENTRAR AQUÍ Y DECIRLE ALGO HACÍ A UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA? —gritó el doctor escandalizado.

—Cálmese, tal parece que no me entendió. Soy Sorbet, su tío. Su padre era mi hermano menor.

—Oh, lo... lo sentimos señor.

—No importa.

—¿Tío? Mi papi jamás me dijo que tenía un tío. —la pequeña lo miró dudosa.

—Iba a ser una sorpresa nena, hoy cuando llegaras a comer con la abuela te lo diríamos. —le dijo Sorbet.

—Tío ¿En dónde está mi papi?

—Podrían dejarnos solos. —pidió al doctor y a la enfermera—. No se preocupe Doc., esta vez seré más frágil.

El doctor simplemente asintió y junto a la enfermera salieron dejando solos a la niña y su "Tío".

—Bien niña, seré claro. Tu padre murió, ¿sí? ya no está y no lo verás nunca más.

—¿Co-Como mami? —sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a aguadarse.

Sorbet suspiró hastiado.

—Sí, quizá esta con tu madre... ahora yo me haré cargo de ti.

—¿Y viviremos con la abuela?

—No. Nos iremos a vivir a Japón.

—¿Japón? ¿dónde mis papis nacieron y se conocieron? Pero, ya no veré a la abuela —dijo triste.

—No. Nos iremos en una semana. —sentenció saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola.

—Maldita sea ahora tengo que ser la niñera de una bastarda.

Sorbet estaba más que furioso él fácilmente podría matar a la pequeña y terminar con el trabajo... pero una orden era una orden.

• **Horas antes•**

— _Mi Señor, hay un problema._

— _¿Y cuál es ese problema Sorbet? —habló una voz tranquila._

— _Bueno, Hayato está muerto como lo ordeno, pero tal parece que su bastarda es más resistente de lo que creí... sigue viva aún después de haber caído dentro de una zanja de 20 metros de altura. En estos momentos está hospitalizada, lleva dos días sin despertar. Estoy fuera del hospital en el que se encuentra, ¿Quiere que termine con la bastarda? —sonrió._

 _Un silencio inundo la comunicación telefónica poniendo a Sorbet un poco nervioso._

— _¿Mi Señor?_

— _¿Alguien sabe que la niña está ahí? —la voz seguía con la misma tranquilidad._

— _¡Eh! N-no mi Señor. Tal parece que la madre de Hayato no ha sabido nada. —su nerviosismo aumentaba un poco más._

— _Exelente... No la mates, puede pagar todo lo que Hayato nos debía de otra forma. Quédate con ella, inventa que eres un familiar o que se yo, y cuando se recupere tráela a Japón y llévala con Mika. ¿Entendido?_

— _S-Si Señor Cooler._

* * *

•Una Semana y media después **•**

—¡Wooow! Japón es muy bonito tío Sorbet —la niña veía todo con ojitos brillantes.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Sorbet bajaba unas maletas de un taxi que habían tomado en el aeropuerto—. ¿Gine, traes tu medicamento?

—Sipi. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te llevare a una casa hogar donde solo hay niñas como tú. Y no, no me quedare contigo, pero te visitare. —acarició su pequeña cabeza.

—Entiendo... —suspiró.

—Vamos. —Sorbet estiró su mano hacia la niña quien no dudo en tomarla.

Caminaron varias manzanas (Calles/Avenidas xd) hasta que las casas dejaron de apreciarse.

Gine tarareaba una pequeña cancioncita que se le había pegado mientras estaban en el avión. Ya un poco más a lo lejos ella divisó un gran portón negro rodeando y protegiendo algo en su interior.

—¿Ahí es a donde vamos tío Sorbet? —preguntó la pequeña.

Sorbet asintió.

Estando ya frente al portón, Sorbet tocó el timbre del lado posterior. Una pequeña rejilla se abrió dejando ver un par de ojos.

—¿Sorbet? Creí que llegarías mañana —habló una voz masculina del otro lado.

—Pues te quería dar una sorpresa... ¡Sorpresa! —exclamó con alegría fingida—. Ahora abre. —cambió su tono a irritado.

El portón se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos veintitantos años aproximadamente, delgado y musculoso.

—Valla, no cambias nunca. —su mirada se desvío a la pequeña y una sonrisa algo tétrica se formó en sus labios—. Oh, no sabía que venias acompañado. Hola nena, soy Tagoma ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Uh, me llamo Gine. —la pequeña le sonrió dulcemente.

Para Sorbet no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que Tagoma le dio a la niña, así que la puso detrás de él.

—Ni se te ocurra pendejo o te matare. —le amenazó en voz baja y fría.

Tagoma abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido.

—Ahora, cuídala mientras habló con Mika y los demás. —Sorbet dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la gran y hermosa casa de color blanco.

Tagoma seguía en confusión, ¿Por qué Sorbet se había comportado tan protectoramente con la niña?  
francamente no comprendía, nunca antes lo había amenazado con que no tocara a alguna niña; de hecho, una semana antes él había llamado para decir que tenía carne nueva, una bastarda de seis años con la que se podía divertir. Y ahora, le había advertido que si la llegaba a tocar lo mataría. ¿En qué carajo pensaba Sorbet? Tal vez él ya la había utilizado. Descartó la idea. La niña le tenía confianza y no mostraba miedo. ¿Pero entonces? Sería posible que...

—¿Señor Tagoma puede oírme?

La voz de la pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla, estaba extendiendo un oso de felpa con un sombrero ridículo (a su parecer) frente a él.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto él.

—Dije, que él es Jack, es muy amigable. Dice que le caes bien aunque no te conoce. —Gine hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano indicándole que se acercara.

Tagoma se arrodillo e inclino su cabeza hacia delante, Gine se acercó y le susurro en tono bajo alejando al oso de ellos como si pudiera oír lo que ella diría.

—Pero aquí entre usted y yo, Jack es muy mentiroso y llorón, así que no le haga tanto caso.

—Okey...

—Bien. Oiga señor Tagoma ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. —contestó aun arrodillado.

-Ooh, pensé que tenía cuarenta años. —dijo la pelinegra inocente.

Tagoma arrugo el ceño.

—¿Me veo viejo? —susurró más para sí y toco su rostro en busca de arrugas en la piel.

Gine soltó una risita ante la acción del hombre.

—¡Gine! —gritó Sorbet en la entrada de la hermosa casa.

—¿Uh? me voy, luego lo veo señor Tagoma! —se despidió y corrió hacia su "Tío".

—Gine, ella es Mika es la encargada del orfanato, algo hací como una directora. —Sorbet presento a una mujer algo joven, tenía el cabello de color verde, tez bronceada, alta y atractiva.

—Hola Gine. —saludó la mujer dulcemente.

—Hola señorita Mika —Gine le sonrió.

—Bien Gine, tengo que irme, me ha llamado mi jefe, sabes que me quedaría todo el día contigo pero trabajo es trabajo.

—Entiendo... —bajo la mirada—. ¿Prometes que no me dejaras? —preguntó ella abrazando la pierna derecha de Sorbet.

Sorbet la alzo para abrazarla mientras contestaba a su pregunta.

—Jamás lo haré. Jamás, Gine. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida pequeña. Te quiero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

**¡Hola! soy nueva publicando aquí en Fanfiction, así que por favor disculpen si no lo hago bien como otras escritoras. Este Fic es de mi segunda pareja favorita de DBZ, BxG. Espero de verdad y sea de su agrado.**

 **La verdad quería ver algo diferente entre esta parejita, así que me dije: ¿Y por qué no hacer una historia en Universo Alterno?. Será un UA de ellos siendo humanos, personas normales, sin súper fuerza y eso...**

 **Use a "Sorbet" y "Tagoma" de DBZ Fukkatsu no F, Me quebré la cabeza pensando en quien sería su... amm... ¿Tutor?, y pues bueno, me decidí por ponerlo a Sorbet. Como también habrán notado, puse a Cooler en vez de la Freesita afeminada XDD (Frezeer). Francamente no sabía con cuál título los subordinados de Cooler lo trataban, así que puse "Mi Señor" XDD**

 **Disculpen la mala redacción y/o los errores ortográficos. :'v**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

* * *

 **LEMONALE**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece…**_

•11 Años después •

—¡Ginebra! —un gritó de mujer se escuchó por toda la gran casona blanca.

—¡Aaah! ¡Mi nombre no es Ginebra es Gine! ¡Gine! —una bella muchacha de piel blanquecina, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y ojos de igual color, renegaba mientras bajaba una enorme escalera.

—¡¿Por qué te comiste todas la galletas que le había preparado a la señorita Mika?! —la mujer ignoró lo que la joven dijo.

—¡Hey que te hace pensar que he sido yo! —la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Porque tú eres la que tiene más acceso aquí! —acusó.

—Pues no, yo solo baje por agua.

—¡Lo vez! ¡tú fuiste la única que ha entrado a la cocina! —chilló la regordeta mujer.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —intervino Mika molesta por el escándalo.

—¡Ésta muchachita se ha comido las galletas que con tanto esmero le preparé Señorita Mika! —siguió gritando.

—Eso no es cierto Mika, lo que pasa es que la señora Shimuro esta tan cansada que alucina. Me culpa de robar sus galletas cuando ella misma se las comió. —acusó la muchacha.

—¡MIENTE!

—¡Shimuro deja de gritar, tu voz me harta! —está vez Mika fue quien gritó.

—L-lo la-lamento Señorita... —tartamudeó Shimuro.

—Si es cierto que yo me las comí, ¿Por qué la señora Shimuro tiene migajas? —la joven apuntó hacia la boca de la señora.

—¡¿Q-Que...?! —la mujer llevo una de sus manos a su boca y... efectivamente tenia migajas.

Mika levanto una ceja a la espera de alguna explicación.

—Y-Yo n-no... S-Señorita Mi-Mika... —Shimuro no podía articular palabras sin tartamudear.

—¡Vez! ¡la señora Shimuro solo quiere que me castiguen sin razón alguna! ¿sabes por qué? ¡porque me detesta! —Gine comenzó a "llorar".

—¡Pero yo... yo jamás me las comí! —susurró más para si la regordeta mujer poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

—¡Ahora yo soy una arpía mentirosa! ¡Esto se lo diré a mi tío! —sollozó más fuerte.

—¡Estoy harta Shimuro! Siempre te la pasas culpando a Gine de todo, así que estas despedida. —Mika abrazó a Gine tratando de consolar su llanto.

—¡No por favor! ¡Por favor no me despida! señorita Mika yo... yo le prometo jamás volver a molestar a la niña Gine ¡Se lo prometo, solo una oportunidad! —rogaba la mujer llorando.

Mika se quedó callada viendo como ambas mujeres lloraban, verdaderamente le irritaban los lloriqueos. Siempre que "la carne nueva" llegaba se encargaba de disciplinar a las mocosas lloronas que terminaban con su paciencia, pero, aunque Gine en algún momento formo parte de ese grupo de niñas chillonas, y aunque en ocasiones deseo instruirle una buena disciplina, sabía que si llegaba a tocarla su vida era la que estaba en riesgo. Así como también sabía que todas las niñas y muchachas que habitaban ahí tenían cierto rencor y odio hacia Gine por el simple hecho de libertad que ésta tenía en toda la gran casona, contando el lado obscuro que ellas habían sufrido –Del cual obviamente Gine no sabía absolutamente nada– y que tenían exclusivamente prohibido hablar o decirle algo al respecto a la joven si no querían sufrir de una manera más brutal y horrenda las consecuencias.

Verdaderamente para Mika fue un tanto complicado el aparentar ante la niña que la casona era un orfanato para niñas cuando en realidad era otra cosa. Lo más difícil para la joven mujer fue inventar las excusas que las demás niñas o incluso ella misma tenían que darle a Gine para explicar las idas de varias niñas que no regresaban en días, semanas, meses e incluso de las que jamás volvían. Así como también las excusas de los moretes en variados lados de sus cuerpos.

—De acuerdo Shimuro, te daré una última oportunidad. Pero óyeme bien no quiero que vuelvas a culpar a Gine de algo sin tener pruebas ¿Entendido? —Mika había salido de su repentino transe tomando una decisión.

—¡Oh, gracias Señorita! —Shimuro se lanzó a los pies de Mika casi besándolos—. Y tú Gine, ¡Lo lamento tanto! juro que no la volveré a acusar ¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial?

—No, gracias —respondió haciendo una mueca.

—¡No en serio no será ninguna molestia! ¿Quieres un pastel? ¿Una tarta? ¿Qué es lo que se te antoja Gine? —insistía la mujer.

—Nada... —respondió seca.

—Pero...

—Shimuro, ya deja de insistir, ha dicho que no. —interrumpió la peliverde estresada.

—Lo siento. Bueno, me retiro. Con su permiso señorita Mika. —Shimuro regreso a la cocina dejando a Mika y Gine solas.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es la verdad? —le preguntó Mika.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. —respondió la joven cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

—Gine, te conozco. Haz vivido aquí durante trece años, se todo sobre ti y sé que no sabes mentir. Ahora dime.

—Bueno yo...

—¡Mika! ¡Mika! —interrumpieron antes de que Gine hablara.

—¿Qué sucede Tagoma?

—Nos necesitan, tal parece que ha surgido un cambio... y parece que es uno grande. —Tagoma recalco la última palabra para que entendiera a lo que se refería.

—Vámonos. —sentenció la joven mujer.

—¡Se irán de nuevo! ¡Pero si apenas antier llegaron!

—Gine sabes que eso no está en discusión... y no, no puedes venir —Mika no esperó más y salieron por la gran puerta.

Gine resopló.

—¡Ash!

—¿Todavía quiere salir? —preguntó Tagoma una vez en el coche.

—Sí —respondió la peliverde seca.

—Es un verdadero desperdicio. Digo, es muy hermosa, virgen e ingenua...

—Y caprichosa. —masajeó sus sienes—. Esa maldita mocosa necesita una buena tunda.

—Yo también quisiera darle una tunda, una buena y dura tunda —Tagoma sonrió con malicia.

—Imbécil, ¿No puedes tener el pene dentro de tus pantalones?

—Vamos Mika, no te pongas celosa... también podría darte una tunda a ti, es más, a ambas al mismo tiempo —sonrió más ampliamente.

Mika gruño.

—Yo no estoy celosa, y lo último que haría en este mundo sería tener un trío contigo y la bastarda.

—Tranquila, podrían salirte canas. Oh, demasiado tarde —se carcajeó el hombre a todo pulmón.

—¡Tagomaaa!

—Humpf —Gine se lanzó boca abajo sobre su cama.

—¿Lo lograste? —le preguntó una entusiasmada muchacha pelirroja.

—No.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no? —hizo un puchero.

—Mika le dio una "última oportunidad" —Gine giro los ojos.

—¡Maldición! Tendremos que seguir soportando su asquerosa comida

Gine la miró con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no. Eso no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mika la amenazó. Si la señora Shimuro me culpaba de algo, sería despedida. Y Shimuro me dijo que si deseaba comer cualquier cosa que no dudara en pedírselo.

—Oh Gine ¡Eres la mejor! —alabó la pelirroja entusiasmada.

—Ya, ya Myrna, lo sé —sonrió pero inmediatamente la borro y frunció el ceño—. Mika se fue junto a Tagoma.

—Oh —pronunció la chica sabiendo lo que seguía.

—Aunque ahora no se llevaron a nadie. ¡Ash, me gustaría salir e ir con ellos a hacer esas actividades que ustedes hacen! —exclamó en un puchero.

 _No, no te gustaría para nada hacerlo._ Pensó Myrna tensa.

Todo estaba en un profundo silencio, todos habían dejado de hablar al verlo entrar en aquel salón, a algunos les dieron escalofríos con solo mirarlo pero no de forma directa, no querían faltarle al respeto, sus vidas dependían de ello.

El hombre se mantenía callado observando a todos y cada uno de sus nuevos empleados mientras en su mano izquierda una copa de vino tinto se meneaba.

—Es una verdadera lástima que mi querido hermano ya no esté aquí. —habló con voz refinada, tranquila y escalofriante erizando los bellos de los presentes—, Ahora yo me aré cargo de todo, seré su nuevo jefe. Coronel Silver. —llamó.

Un hombre fornido de cabello pelirrojo avanzó decidido, nervioso y con respeto hacia su nuevo jefe.

—¡Mi señor, coronel Silver a sus ord...!

La palabra se quedó al aire acompañado de un disparo que perforo el corazón del coronel; el cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo haciendo enseguida un charco de sangre pero nadie movió un musculo, simplemente siguieron observando.

—No me gusta que roben mi mercancía para hacer sus propios negocios. —dijo mirando al cadáver del hombre con asco—. Primero que nada, se dirigirán a mi como "Lord Freezer", me hablaran con sumo respeto porque si no, les cortaré la lengua. Segundo, sé que ustedes sabían lo que el coronel Silver hacía con el quince por ciento de MI mercancía. Los he investigado a todos y cada uno de ustedes, asquerosas escorias, se lo suficiente de ustedes, de los que tienen familia y de los que no tienen nada. Y les diré que nadie puede engañarme ni robarme sin tener algún castigo, quiero que les quede claro que si alguno intenta verme la cara, no saldrá vivo de aquí ¿entendido?

—¡SI LORD FREEZER! —todos respondieron al unísono, aunque su porte se veía firme sus voces temblorosas delataban el miedo que sentían. Las dos manos derechas del Lord rieron al escucharlos responder de esa forma.

—Basta, soldado Zarbon y soldado Dodoria —los calló el Lord—, Ahora quiero frente a mí a la señorita Mika y Sorbet, los demás pueden largarse.

Mientras sus compañeros salían de aquel salón –incluyendo a Tagoma– los aludidos voltearon a verse totalmente confundidos pero avanzaron frente a su nuevo jefe.

—Lord Freezer... —Ambos se inclinaron un poco para mostrar respeto.

—Soldado Sorbet, puede decirme ¿Por qué la bastarda hija de Hayato no ha sido utilizada? —Sorbet se tensó. El Lord lo miro fijamente y prosiguió—. Sé que ella es virgen, y también sé que mi hermano dijo que de esa forma la bastarda pagaría lo que él nos debía. Eso fue hace trece años... trece años Sorbet. —Miró ahora a la mujer—, Señorita Mika ¿Qué es lo que hace la bastarda en la casona?

—Bue-Bueno, ella no... no hace nada —respondió.

—Y... ¿Por qué? tengo entendido que usted es una mujer de disciplina.

—Lo soy mi lord. Pero, cuando Sorbet llevó a la niña a la casona me dijo que a ella no podíamos tocarla, amenazó a todos con que si alguien le hacía daño nos mataría. Al principio creí que solo bromeaba, pero después abrazo a la bastarda como si fuese su propia hija, y entonces comprendí que él le había tomado cariño, demasiado cariño. —terminó con recelo sin quitarle la vista al Lord.

—Cariño... —repitió el tirano en voz baja—. El cariño es una debilidad soldado Sorbet, y al a ver desobedecido una orden de tu jefe, mereces la muerte. —sonrió al ver como el aludido palidecía—. Pero he visto que eres muy bueno en lo que haces y cumples con tu lealtad. ¡Siéntete honrado soldado Sorbet!, he decidido perdonar esta traicioncilla.

—Gracias mi Lord —tartamudeo Sorbet.

—Oh, no hay de qué. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo una misión para ti. —bebió un sorbo de su copa y continuó—. En Canadá está desapareciendo mucha de mi mercancía, los idiotas que están allá son tan inservibles como la mierda, así que tú irás y verás que es lo que en verdad sucede. Puedes elegir quienes te acompañarán y saldrás en dos horas así que, apresúrate.

—Si mi Lord. Permiso. —Sorbet hizo otra reverencia y salió de ahí.

Iba a objetar sobre irse ahora mismo pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor no abrir la boca con su nuevo jefe. Ni siquiera podría hablar con su pequeña Gine, sería mejor, así el Lord no haría algo contra ella. ¿O sí?

Mika, quién seguía en el salón junto al Lord, permaneció quieta hasta que él le dijera que podía retirarse. No fue mucho para que escuchara su escalofriante voz llamarla.

—Mika, ve y tráeme a la bastarda.

—Mi Lord... Sorbet... él

—El soldado Sorbet no da las órdenes aquí ¿O sí? La interrumpió con voz más fría.

—N-No mi Lord. Iré por ella.

Cuando Mika estaba a punto de marcharse su nuevo jefe dijo algo que saco una gran sonrisa a la peli-verde.

—Y Mika, no seas amable...

—¡Mmh! ¡Esto esta exquisito señora Shimuro! —exclamó Myrna engullendo varios cupcakes que la cocinera había hecho para ellas.

—Me alegro que te gusten Myrna —dijo la mujer regordeta—. ¿Y a usted le gustan joven Gine?

—¡Si! —respondió la joven con ojitos brillantes gracias a los dulces manjares.

Después de que Gine diera su habitual discurso de: "Quiero salir de aquí he ir a donde van ustedes", Myrna le propuso hacer que la señora Shimuro les cocinara algo para distraer a Gine sobre aquel tema.

Myrna quería proteger a Gine, no quería que ella supiera lo que en realidad era la casona, lo que en realidad hacían con ellas... no quería que su amiga pasará por todas esas horribles cosas, no quería que su pureza he inocencia le fueran arrebatadas como le paso a ella con tan solo cuatro años de edad. Si, a esa edad fue terriblemente violada, a esa edad fue arrebatada de su madre para pagar sus deudas con Cooler. Su madre... una maldita adicta al crack que le importaba más su asqueroso vicio que su pequeña hija, claro, no le importo una mierda regalar a su hija como pago de lo que debía. ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba a ella!, ¡A su padre por abandonarlas e irse con una puta más joven que él!, ¡A ambos por jamás preocuparse en que sería de su hija!

Ya no le importaba que abusaran de su cuerpo, sentía más dolor al recordar a sus progenitores que no sentía el dolor físico; algo que con el tiempo fue tan común que dejo de quejarse, de llorar. Debía admitir que gran parte de su "avance" fue gracias a Mika y sus innumerables palizas. Así se adaptó a su nueva y permanente vida.

—Myrna, ¡Tierra llamando a Myrna! —hablo Gine tronando los dedos frente a su amiga quién parecía ida.

Myrna parpadeo dos veces y miró a una expectante Gine.

—¡Ah! ¿Eh? yo... lo siento, ¿Pasa algo Gine?

—Ohm, no, nada, pero estabas ida... ¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada

—Oye sé que en algo pensabas, ¡Ya sé!, pensabas en cómo ayudarme a convencer a Mika con…

—¡Gine!, ¡Gine!, ¡Querida ven acá! —interrumpió la voz de Mika en tono demasiado dulce.

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas.

—¡Gine!, ¡Vamos querida tengo una noticia que te encantará! —seguía llamándola.

¿Noticia? ¿Buena? ¿Para mí? Gine estaba confundida.

—Vamos Myrna.

Ambas chicas se levantaron dejando los cupcakes y se dirigieron al gran living donde estaban Mika y Tagoma sonrientes.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué buena noticia me tienes que decir? —preguntó ansiosa, la joven tenía un buen presentimiento.

—¡Por fin saldrás de aquí!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó emocionada la pelinegra.

—Así es Gine. Ahora ven con nosotros hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

—¡Oh por Kamisama! ¡al fin! —la joven no paraba de gritar, reír y brincar de la emoción.

Por otra parte Myrna estaba en completo shock. Esto no está bien, nada bien.

—¡Pues vámonos ya! ¡Esa persona esta ansiosa de conocerte! —Mika no paraba de sonreír tan dulcemente.

—¡Andando!

Cuando Gine iba a acercarse a Mika, Myrna la detuvo tomándola fuerte del brazo. La pelinegra miro confundida a su amiga quién estaba bastante seria.

—Gine no irá a ninguna parte, y menos contigo —dijo Myrna duramente.

Gine frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no iré? Myrna, he deseado salir de aquí desde los diez años y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de salir ver todo lo que hay afuera, conocer lugares y gente nueva e ir a esos campamentos de actividades al que todas van.

—¡NO! ¡No puedes ir ahí! ¡No puedes salir! ¡Y no irás con Mika! —gritó su amiga.

—¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿He?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Basta malditas niñas estúpidas, Gine vendrá conmigo quieras o no Myrna! —estalló la peliverde. Ocasionando que las demás jóvenes y niñas de la casona salieran a ver que sucedía.

—¡No permitiré que te la lleves!, ¡Me oyes Mika!, ¡Sobre mi cadáver te llevarás a Gine! —seguía Myrna. Jamás, jamás permitiría que se llevaran a Gine, a su única amiga.

Con lo dicho Mika cambio completamente su sonrisa dulce a una mala. Si, y, aunque le llamaran loca, Gine sintió la maldad de esa sonrisa.

—Oh querida, no debiste de haber dicho eso... —susurró de forma divertida, para luego sacar una arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón y dispararle en el pecho a la chica pelirroja.

Gine chilló al ver y escuchar la detonación de la pistola, sintió como su brazo se liberaba y la mano de su mejor amiga resbalaba, escuchó como el cuerpo caía contra el suelo seguido de respiraciones agitadas que se volvían pesadas rápidamente. Quería voltear, ver que Myrna estuviera bien, pero se congeló, cerró los ojos cual niña aterrada como si fuese la siguiente.

—Basura —escupió la joven mujer—. Bien querida, ahora sí, nos vamos.

—N-No, y-yo n-no ii-iré —tartamudeó completamente asustada.

—No era una pregunta maldita niña.

La mujer se acercó y agarró a Gine de su largo pelo arrastrándola hasta la salida. Las demás solo veían la escena sin decir algo, algunas estaban felices y otras se compadecían del futuro que le esperaría a la pelinegra.

La joven comenzó a forcejear y gritar para que Mika la soltase pero fue todo en vano. Una vez que llegaron al coche la peliverde estampó a la joven en este mientras reía divertida.

—No sabes el tiempo que te tuve que soportar maldita, pero eso, se acaba hoy.

Tagoma, –quién había permanecido todo este tiempo en silencio y observando– se acercó a su jefa y le dijo en voz alta sin importar que la muchacha lo escuchara.

—Oye Mika, ¿Ahora si puedo usarla? digo, ya que Sorbet ya no tiene ningún derecho en ella

—¡Cállate maldita sea!, nadie va a tocarla, tal vez el Lord tenga planeado algo para ella y la quiere virgen.

—¡Valla! No creí que te preocupara tanto, no cabe duda de que ¡soy irresistible!

La joven mujer bufo ante el tono estúpidamente victorioso que uso Tagoma.

—¿Vi-Virgen? —Gine abrió los ojos.

—Súbela atrás. —le ordenó la peliverde a Tagoma ignorando nuevamente a la pelinegra.

Tagoma hizo inmediatamente lo que su jefa le ordeno. Tomó a la joven y la metió en el portaequipaje, después ambos adultos subieron y nuevamente condujeron hacia la base de su jefe. Estando una vez ahí el hombre saco de la camioneta a Gine y la cargó como un saco de papas.

—¡Bájame maldito! ¡Bájame! —gritaba la chica golpeando la espalda de su cargador.

Cuando llegaron frente al Llord, Tagoma bajo a la ojinegra de una forma para nada delicada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Gine, quién al subir la mirada rápidamente volvió a bajarla con miedo. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos rojos, fríos e intimidantes, prácticamente sintió que aquel tipo tenía un letrero de "Peligro" colgado al cuello.

—Así que tú eres la pequeña bastarda de Hayato. —su voz le causó escalofríos.

—¿C-Conoció a mi papá? —se atrevió a preguntarle la joven sin levantar la cabeza.

—¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablarle al Gran Freezer mocosa?! —gritó un hombre de piel rosada.

—Dodoria, cálmate... —el aludido susurró un lo lamento mi Lord y volvió a su posición—. Algo así bastarda. —contestó el Lord con simpleza.

Gine respiró despacio antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

—P-puedo preguntar qué hago aquí.

—Oh, pero por supuesto. —Freezer sonrió—. Éstas aquí para pagar los errores de tus padres y el dinero de mi mercancía que ellos mismos robaron.

¿Errores?, ¿Mercancía? la pelinegra no comprendía nada.

—Mi Lord ¿Qué hará con la bastarda? ¿Pongo su cuerpo en venta? —preguntó la peliverde ansiosa, realmente quería escucharla gritar llena de dolor y terror, embriagarse con sus malditos lloriqueos cuando alguien la embistiera fuerte y duro, que la desgarraran, que deseará morir, que se arrastrara a ella pidiéndole la muerte.

Y por supuesto Tagoma puso mucha atención a lo que contestaría el Lord, tal vez tenía suerte y hasta él mismo la compraba y se divertiría un rato con ese cuerpo algo desarrollado.

—¿V-Vender mi cuerpo? —tartamudeó aterrada.

Todos los presentes volvieron a mirarla, y esta vez Zarbon le respondió.

—Lo olvidaba, aún crees que la casona es un orfanato —rio divertido—. Déjame explicártelo bien niña, la casona en realidad es una casa de prostitución.

La joven abrió la boca en completo shock incapaz de articular palabra alguna, dirigió su mirada a Mika buscando la falsedad de esas palabras, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa hipócrita de su parte.

—¿Querías saber que hacían las chicas cuando nos las llevábamos no? —preguntó la mujer con sorna—. Ahí está tu respuesta.

—¡Pero allí hay niñas! —exclamó alterada.

—¿Y qué? son vírgenes y estrechas, pagan mucho más por ellas. —dijo con indiferencia.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Claro, siempre se llevaban a las niñas y a las chicas por días o meses, algunas jamás volvían, y las que lo hacían, siempre estaban llenas de golpes y distanciadas de las demás.

—Myrna... —susurró la pelinegra al pensar en todo lo que su amiga habría sufrido y que jamás le contó.

—¿Mi Lord? —Mika volvió a dirigirse a su jefe aun ansiando una respuesta sobre el futuro de la chiquilla.

—Llévenla al territorio setenta y cinco. —declaró el hombre.

Todos en la habitación exclamaron sorpresa por su elección, mas sin embargo nadie se atrevió a hablar ni a contradecirlo. Aunque Mika estaba entre: sorprendida, molesta y confundida prefirió tragarse todo aquello y seguir sus órdenes.

Un par de lacayos entraron tras ser llamados por Dodoria y tomaron a Gine para llevársela, la pelinegra pataleó nuevamente exigiendo ser liberada.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Mi tío se enterará de esto y los hará puré! ¡No saben quién es él! —gritó con superficiencia.

—¿Sorbet? ¡Por favor bastardita! —exclamó Freezer—. Deberías investigar bien antes abrir la boca y tener la osadía de amenazarme —gruño—. Tu queridísimo "Tío" no es más que un lacayo que trabaja para mi

—¿Qué?

—Es más, él se acaba de ir a Canadá a cumplir un trabajo que Lord Freezer le indicó. —habló por primera vez Tagoma.

Dodoria se acercó hasta la joven que aún era sostenida por los lacayos y tomó su mentón con rudeza para que le mirara.

—Y adivina que más niñita —dijo cerca de su rosto—. Sorbet, no es tu maldito "tío"

—¡Sí lo es! ¡iba a conocerlo ese día, él fue por mí al hospital cuando mi papá y yo tuvimos el accidente!

Dodoria rio más fuerte.

—¡Mentira bastardita! Sorbet no es nada tuyo, él fue a buscarte a ti y a Hayato para matarlos.

Gine abrió los ojos en completo shock.

—No... no, eso no es cierto —habló apenas audible.

—O sí que lo es, es un maldito asesino. Y si fue al hospital por ti fue sólo para terminar el trabajo —siguió el gordo hombre.

—Ya es suficiente Dodoria —interrumpió el lord—. Llévensela. —ordenó nuevamente a los lacayos.

Los hombres la arrastraron y esta vez Gine no gritó ni pataleó, sólo se dejó llevar.

Por segunda vez la subieron a un coche y la llevaron a una colonia exclusiva llena de departamentos. Estaba todo rodeado por un gran muro y un portón. Cuando la bajaron había otro hombre esperándola, su mirada era ruda y sin expresión alguna, tanto que la intimido. Él la guio hasta uno de los edificios y le dio unas llaves.

—Tu departamento es el 224 —indicó.

Y sin decir algo más el hombre se marchó. Gine entro en aquel edificio y resignada buscó su departamento, una vez lo hizo entro enseguida en él. Era pequeño pero acogedor, estaba equipado con muchas cosas, hasta comida. Ignoró todo y se sentó en uno de los sillones, abrazó sus piernas fuertemente y empezó a sollozar.

Eso era una horrible pesadilla y quería despertar ya.

Todos se habían marchado ya. Freezer se encontraba de pie mirando fuera de su gran ventanal y junto a él sus manos derechas le acompañaban.

—Mi Lord, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—¿Qué sucede soldado Zarbon? —habló con su ya conocida y escalofriante calma.

—¿Por qué puso a la bastarda en el territorio setenta y cinco?

Freezer sonrió.

—Buena pregunta soldado. —tomó de su copa antes de contestar—. Es una de ellos.

Dodoria y Zarbon exclamaron en total asombro.

—¿Cómo es posible eso mi Lord? —preguntó esta vez el gordo hombre.

—La zorra de su madre tenía descendencia. Tal parece que los Saiyajin son buenos para reproducirse. —respondió con asco.

—Pero la bastarda ni siquiera parece Saiyajin. ¿Creé usted que sobreviva ahí? —preguntó ahora Zarbon.

—No me interesa si lo hace o no. Después de todo ahora es parte de esos estúpidos monos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhh ¡Por fin lo terminé!**

 **Fiu, después de que por error borrara el capítulo me enoje tanto que no quise seguir escribiéndolo... pero bueno, el capricho ya pasó. xd**

 **En tanto al capítulo:**

 **Gine ya creció (¡Wiii!), quiero dejar en claro que su cabello es más largo, supongamos que algo así como el de Raditz.**

 **¡No puedo dejar de imaginarme que él saco su cabello, como Kakarotto el de Bardock!**

 **Mi dulce y tierno rabanito :'D**

 **Y en otras noticias (xdxdxd) ya vimos que nuestra querida niña sabe la verdad sobre Sorbet, pobrecita :'v**

 **¿A dónde la habrán llevado? e.e**

 **¡Lamento la mala redacción, faltas ortográficas y demás! :'v**

 **¡Dejen un rw, se los agradecería mucho!**


End file.
